


Wonders Never Cease

by fleete



Series: Pornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Glory Hole, Humor, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a surprising turn of events, Arthur must put his cock in a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this NSFW image](http://i.imgur.com/XFkVoo4.jpg) for the Multimedia Challenge.
> 
>  **content notes** : magic made them do it, spanking

As is always their luck, the so-called Crevice of Many Wonders is actually a hole in a rock. Merlin works very hard to keep a straight face.

“That,” Arthur says flatly, his voice rather high. “That is what I’m meant to put my…my…”

“Cock?” Merlin suggests.

“ _Manhood_.” Arthur grits his teeth and appears to struggle for patience, which is never a good sign. “I’m meant to put it in there?”

“This is where Gaius said it would be.” Merlin hunches down to peer into the hole. It’s nothing unusual, just a circular opening in the rock face on the side of a cave. Truth be told, it doesn’t look like a particularly friendly place to put one’s cock.

“If it hadn’t been Gaius who sent us here, I would strongly suspect you of playing me for a fool,” Arthur says, crouching beside him.

“Mmm,” Merlin says, and sticks his fingers in the hole. It’s a stony channel inside, cold and slightly damp, but there’s nothing magical here that Merlin can sense. “Seems normal enough?”

“It’s a _magical sex hole_ , Merlin, there is nothing normal about it.”

Merlin looks at Arthur, waiting. Arthur looks back, narrows his eyes, and sighs. “Fine. Let’s get this over with. Go wait outside.”

“I’d best stay,” Merlin says reasonably. “Just until we know it’s not going to chop your cock off.”

“You are a coarse, treasonous idiot,” Arthur says, but he doesn’t say no.

Despite their mutual bravado, it’s pretty nerve-wracking, the moment Arthur yanks open his laces and shuffles up against the rock. The hole seems to have been originally made for a taller man, and Arthur has to go up on his toes and turn his cheek against the wall so that he can press into it. Merlin holds his breath when Arthur feeds his flaccid prick into the hole.

“Well?” 

“Nothing’s happening,” Arthur says, adjusting himself.

“Gaius said it would..y’know…do things to you. He said you shouldn’t touch yourself at all.”

“I remember what he said.” Arthur shifts from foot to foot.

“Why don’t you hump it a bit and see what happens?” Merlin offers with an encouraging flap of his hand. Which lands, unfortunately, on Arthur’s bare arse cheek, where his trousers have slid down.

Arthur jumps. “Merlin!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

*

“This isn’t working,” Arthur spits, a quarter hour later, brow sweaty and legs trembling as he tries to stay on his toes. “It’s just a rock.”

“But if you don’t—”

“I _know_ ,” Arthur yells and then quiets himself. They both know the inevitable Dire Consequences™ that will befall the kingdom should Arthur not complete this task. “I know. Just— just come here. Help me.”

“All right.” Merlin watches as Arthur struggles to keep himself up against the wall.. “How?”

“Will you…” Arthur clears his throat. “Will you do as you did earlier? With your hand?”

“With my….” Merlin sorts through the recent past. “You mean hit you?”

Arthur lets out a frustrated noise and turns his head away. “Yes. Hit me. It will help get the blood flowing.”

Merlin is not sure this theory is medically sound, but these are desperate times, so he tries an soft, experimental swat at Arthur’s thigh.

“Higher,” Arthur says softly. “On my bum.”

Merlin feels his eyebrows go very high. “Right.”

He tries a smack against the fattest part of Arthur’s arse cheek, half covered with his trousers. When that gets no response, he tries another, and then a third.

“Er. Like that?”

“Harder.”

Merlin gives him three more: his thumb and forefinger graze skin on each strike. Merlin isn’t putting much strength into it, really, but on the third hit, Arthur makes a startled noise.

“Oh god,” Arthur croaks before Merlin can apologize. “It moved.”

“What?”

“The hole, it’s narrowed. It’s got smaller around me. It’s—oh—it’s working.” Arthur swallows audibly. “Continue.”

Merlin continues. And then continues some more, because Arthur’s making these breathy grunts that, as his trousers fall further and further down and wrinkle under the curve of his pink arse, become looser and more breathless, almost like laughter.

It might have been worrying, except Arthur’s rolling his body in needy thrusts, forward into the hole and backward against Merlin’s hand.

“Come _on_ ,” Arthur gasps. “Put your back into it, you—”

Merlin scoffs and snaps his arm in a stinging strike, and Arthur comes in the middle of the word “ _ass_ ,” his arse clenching under Merlin’s fingers.


End file.
